Double Drive Episode 09
The ninth episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Double Drive. Yoku gets to try out his Imagine Brave, when the others are tricked by a Battler of Darkness. Summary Shunta is nagging Eto to find another Soul Spot, but she hasn't been able to. He's even willing to convert his deck to green just to use the one Yoku found. However, he remembers that his green cards are still back in his home world. While Yoku is keeping away from the comotion, Mei comes over to see him. As Shunta was mentioning his own world, Mei asks Yoku what his home was like. Yoku explains that he's a member of the famous Albatrosa family. In his family, the first thing a child gets to hold is a card, and they're raised to be heroic battlers. Before even getting to battle, each child is put through physical training as well as being taught about battling. Yoku believes that he made it as far as he did because his older brother, Zark, gave him motivation. As his brother was the strongest in the family, he was a distant goal for Yoku to reach. Eventually, some children who aren't up to the task drop out, but those who remain get to battle each other. Yoku faces one of his cousins, and is shocked that his cousin predicted his combo and stopped it. As it turned out, this cousin actually cheated by reading Yoku's notes when he forgot to close the door all the way. Yoku is angered by this, but it gives him determination to win. Back in real time, Shunta appears, telling Yoku and Mei that they're heading off after more Soul Spots. Soon after the group leaves, unaware that they're being watched by Battlers of Darkness, they spot a trailer. Assuming it's a peddler, they stop by to get water. The man who runs the ship, Azasu, appears to be very kind. He quickly offers them a drink and anything else they want. However, the drink he gave them was drugged and they all fall asleep. Azasu, actually a Battler of Darkness in disguise, plans to take the three 12 God-Kings. However, Yoku only pretended to fall asleep, and stands in his way. The two go outside to battle, and Yoku realizes this is a chance to try out his Imagine Brave. While Yoku and Azasu battle, Mofumofu struggles to wake everyone else up. Once he succeeds, they come out to watch the battle and encourage Yoku. Yoku is of course determined already, knowing that the Albatrosa name is at stake. He brings out Gale-Phoenix, as well as his brave, Wind Demon-God. He braves it to the left, and finishes the battle quickly. After the battle, Shunta is even more excited to get his own Imagine Brave. From a distance, Shaushau is watching him. Battle Spirits Lecture Segment Wind Demon-God is featured. Matches Yoku vs. Azasu Turn 1 (Yoku): -Yoku summons ChickenKnight at LV2. Turn 2 (Azasu): -Azasu summons The WarHorse Bucephalus. With its effect when summoned, Azasu draws a card from his deck, then discards another from his hand. Turn 3 (Yoku): -Yoku takes two cores from ChickenKnight, bringing it down to LV1. Then, using Soul Core to pay for its cost, he summons The FourthKnight Chevalier. With its effect when summoned, because Soul Core was used to pay for its cost, a core from the void is added onto it, bringing it up to LV2. -Yoku attacks with The FourthKnight Chevalier. Azasu takes a life. Four lives remain. Turn 4 (Azasu): -Azasu summons The BattleDragon Elginius at LV2. Then, he plays the magic, Halo Liquidation. With its effect, one of Yoku spirits each of costs 0, 3, and 5 are destroyed. This destroys ChickenKnight and The FourthKnight Chevalier. Because two spirits are destroyed, two cores from the void are added to Azusa's reserve. He uses this core to bring The WarHorse Bucephalus up to LV3. -Azasu attacks with both of his spirits. Yoku takes a life for each attack. Three lives remain. Turn 5 (Yoku): -Yoku summons ChickenKnight. Then, using Soul Core to pay for its cost, he summons The FourthKnight Chevalier at LV2. With its effect when summoned, because Soul Core was used to pay for its cost, a core from the void is added onto it. Then, he summons another The FourthKnight Chevalier. Turn 6 (Azasu): -Azasu brings The BattleDragon Elginius down to LV1 and The WarHorse Bucephalus down to LV2. Then, he summons The AbyssalGod Dist-Ruction. -Azasu attacks with The AbyssalGod Dist-Ruction. With its effect when attacking, one of Yoku's spirits with a cost of 5 or below is destroyed. This destroys Yoku's LV2 Chevalier. Yoku takes a life. One life remains. -Azasu attacks with The WarHorse Bucephalus. Yoku blocks with The FourthKnight Chevalier. The FourthKnight Chevalier is destroyed. Turn 7 (Yoku): -Yoku summons The RoosterTwelveGodKing Gale-Phoenix. Then, he summons Wind Demon-God. The RoosterTwelveGodKing Gale-Phoenix is braved to the left side of Wind Demon-God. -Yoku attacks with The RoosterTwelveGodKing Gale-Phoenix. With its effect when attacking, Seal, the Soul Core on it is placed in Yoku's life. Then, with its effect when Sealed, Soar, Azasu can block with his exhausted spirits. Then, with Wind Demon-God's effect, when braved on the left, one opposing spirit with a cost of 4 or below is destroyed. This destroys The WarHorse Bucephalus. -Azasu blocks with The AbyssalGod Dist-Ruction. In flash timing, Azasu attempts to play Galaxy Eternal Requiem, which treats all of his spirits as being at their highest level. However, with Wind Demon-God's effect, Azasu can't use magic with the same color of the destroyed spirit. Since Galaxy Eternal Requiem has the same color as the destroyed Bucephalus, it can't be used. The AbyssalGod Dist-Ruction is destroyed. Then, with Soar's effect, Yoku pays one cost, and The RoosterTwelveGodKing Gale-Phoenix is refreshed. -Yoku attacks with The RoosterTwelveGodKing Gale-Phoenix. With Wind Demon-God's effect, when braved on the left, The BattleDragon Elginius is destroyed. Azasu takes a life. Two lives remain. Then, with Soar's effect, Yoku pays one cost, and The RoosterTwelveGodKing Gale-Phoenix is refreshed. -Yoku attacks with The RoosterTwelveGodKing Gale-Phoenix. Azasu is forced to take his last two lives. Winner: Yoku Cards Used Green ChickenKnight The FourthKnight Chevalier The RoosterTwelveGodKing Gale-Phoenix Wind Demon-God Blue The BattleDragon Elginius The WarHorse Bucephalus Halo Liquidation The AbyssalGod Dist-Ruction Galaxy Eternal Requiem Cast *Shunta Mogami- Makoto Koichi *Yoku Albatrosa- Mutsumi Tamura *Eto Etoshinmori the 8th- Sawako Hata *Mei Merryhadda- Kotori Koiwai *Kinoto- Nichika Omori *Kento Mogami- Misaki Watada *Toshio Mogami- Tomokazu Sugita *Mofumofu- Misaki Watada *Shaushau- Kei Shindou *Azasu- Yuji Ueda *Cousin Battler- Sachi Kokuryu Main Staff *Script- Sumio Uetake *Storyboard- Yasuhiro Tanabe, Hitoyuki Matsui *Episode Director- Shuuji Miyahara *Animation Director- Hiroto Kato, Yoshihiro Maeda Category:Episodes: Double Drive